


Emma Knows Best

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: All the Cute, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jackson Overland - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: For RotG Secret Santa 2020 #32: Jack's cute little SisterThis whole thing only exists for us to see Jack's sister be cute.I hope you like it! <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Emma Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuhelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/gifts).



The feast was going to be  _ amazing.  _

Everyone who owned a mostly rectangle table had dragged it outside to help hold the food. The whole village chipped in. There were so many types of bread, cheese, stews, loafs, sides, and sandwiches that Jack’s stomach hurt in anticipation of just how much he was going to eat tonight.

But first…

_ “Jaaack!”  _

“You look fine,” Jack said automatically.

Emma huffed from behind the curtain like only a young lady could. “That’s not it.”

“That’s always it.”

Emma sighed and it might as well have been another huff. “Jack!”

“Alright, yes.” Jack left the window he’d been spying the celebration through. It was coming together piece by piece and every minute that went by filled him with just that much more excitement. He knew Emma felt the same, but she had never been as laid back as he was, and, honestly, that was probably a good thing. “What is it?”

Emma nudged herself halfway around the curtain, keeping herself modestly hidden, but revealing The Problem to Jack. “I can’t get this button!”

It was more like three buttons, but Jack didn’t say that. He immediately took both halves of the dress in hand and began fastening them together. Somebody else probably should have been helping her with this, but there wasn’t anybody else. Mom was busy cooking their contributions to the feast and her friends were all at their own homes getting ready themselves. 

It was left to Jack and he wasn’t going to leave her to cry over buttons. 

With the last one fastened, she disappeared behind the curtain again, then burst out a moment later with a dramatic twirl. “How do I look?”

Jack raised his arms with a flourish. “Like a princess!”

Emma threw up her arms in disbelief. “Be serious!”

Jack lowered his arms. “Like my sister.”

Emma dropped her arms to her waist.  _ “Jack.”  _

Jack shook his head and gestured helplessly at her. “You look pretty! What more do you want me to say?”

She huffed, but, “That’ll do.” Then she looked him over. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

That tone, there was no right answer. “Yes?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Jack!” She hurried over and grabbed his arm to tug him back toward his room. “This is a celebration! You can’t wear what you wear every day!” She was way stronger than she looked, and Jack was too afraid to really fight her on it, so he found himself shoved back in his room and the door shut in his face. “Don’t come out until you’ve put on something nice!”

Jack  _ hated  _ wearing his nice clothes. Not because they weren’t nice, but because he couldn’t be trusted not to mess them up, and then someone had to repair them, or replace them, and that was a chore he didn’t enjoy being at fault for. 

Unfortunately, Emma had a point. If everyone else was dressing up, and Jack knew they were, then it would look bad on his mom if he arrived in anything less. 

So okay, he would wear something  _ nice.  _

Jack hadn’t thought he’d been that long getting dressed, but by the time he left his room again, Emma was staring out the window watching a group of dancers by the feast. Evidently, the celebration had begun. 

Jack dropped into a dramatic bow. "Your chariot awaits!"

Emma turned from the window in shock and surprise, but, used to Jack and his antics, got over it. "That's much better," she said in approval of his fine button down and cloak, "but what chariot?"

"This one!" Jack cried as he raced forward to lift her up. She squealed in protest, but quieted by the time he had her settled on his back. 

"If you put wrinkles in my dress, Jack, I'll never forgive you."

Jack grinned as he carried her out to the feast. He was already forgiven and they both knew it. 

As much as Jack loved to hog his sister to himself, he knew better than to try and obediently 'galloped' his way over to her friends where he dropped her off before leaving to help their mother with their contributions. 

Turns out she also approved of his outfit, proving Emma was right again. Jack figured he ought to just get used to that. Little Sisters were always right, weren't they?

She shooed him away to join the dancing which, yes, okay, he was supposed to participate in, but it was never as fun as it looked. He suffered several minutes of following directions until everything improved when Emma inserted herself across from him as his partner, which meant he could get away with misbehaving and making faces at her. She giggled and laughed and made faces back at him and, in general, made the whole thing bearable and much more fun. 

Two songs later and they were sneaking away to the food together. Emma hadn't eaten since breakfast and Jack had forgotten to eat at all, so they weren't passing up the opportunity to dig in as soon as it was socially appropriate to stuff their faces. They sat across from each other at the widest table and Jack passed her jam when she traded him cured ham.

"This is so good, Jack!" she said, shoving a plate of cheese across the table to him. "You have to try it!"

As if Jack could say no to cheese. He grabbed two slices for his plate and shoved a third between his lips. "Mmm! That's amazing. Here, try it with this!"

Jack grabbed a plate of potatoes at his elbow and held it across to her so she could take a spoonful. She stabbed a slice of cheese with her fork, then the potato. "You're right, Jack!" Wow, he didn't hear that very often. "That tastes so good!"

He couldn’t say why, whether it seemed like a good idea or he’d been behaving too long, but Jack apparently ruined it by grabbing a thick slice of honey ham and spreading a sweet berry jam over it. He could tell by the horrified shriek from the other side of the table.

“Jack!” Emma hissed, obviously under the impression she was being quiet, except like all kids, she was actually at least three times louder than she meant to be. She’d figure it out, one day. “That doesn’t go on ham!”

Jack looked right at her and asked, “Why not?”

“Because it goes on these!” She said, pushing a roll at him. He took it from her and stuffed it right in his mouth, totally dry. “At least have some butter!” She sounded completely appalled. 

Best to make it worse, then. Jack obediently sliced off a thin pad of butter, then popped it into his mouth, right off the knife. With a wink, just for flair.

She had both hands over her mouth to stifle her laugh. “That’s not how you’re supposed to eat that.”

Jack furrowed his brows. “Says who?”

“Says everyone!”

“Well I’m not everyone,” he said, then pointed the knife at her, “and neither are you.”

She was smiling, and that’s how he knew she understood. But she was shaking her head all the same. “I’m not eating butter alone, Jack. And You can’t make me.”

That was fair.

“Probably for the best.”

“Of course it’s for the best,” she said with poise. It looked adorable on her. “I always know what’s best.”

Jack hoped she never stopped thinking that. “Hey, now. I’m the big brother. That means I get to be right sometimes, too.”

She looked so smug that Jack didn’t know what to do with himself. “Yeah? Well, one day  _ I’ll  _ be big, and then those days are over.”

It took everything inside him not to laugh. He  _ couldn’t  _ laugh; she would never forgive him. And he needed her to forgive him, because he wanted to be there.

He couldn’t wait to watch her grow up.


End file.
